


Can I Be Him

by ink_writes16



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, M/M, These boys coming out of no where and just, Tooth Rotting Fluff, UGH they're going to ruin me, established Buddie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Eddie almost choked on his drink, putting the bottle down next to him. “What?”Buck shifted and ran his hands over his thighs and Eddie could see how they shook. “Well… you know… I mean- God, uh..."ORAfter a long shift, Buck comes out of no where to ask a question Eddie didn't know he wanted to answer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Can I Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a zoom class while I wrote this and if I hadn't been in a place where I had to wear a mask, I probably would have been called out for my ridiculous smile, these boys are a mess

It had been a long day for both of them. They had call after call with barely a moment to breathe. The calls themselves weren’t too bad, but they’d definitely taken their toll. Buck bumped his shoulder and smiled at him.

“You mind if I come over after our shift?”

Eddie glanced up at his boyfriend. “You should probably get some sleep,” he said, hanging his gear up. “It’s been a long day.”

“I know but I wanted to see Christopher.” Buck watched him, his eyes wide and hopeful. Eddie shook his head, defeated once again by those puppy dog eyes.“Yeah, of course you can come over, Buck.”

“Thank you,” he grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “I’ll even make you dinner tonight.”

“Buck,” Bobby called from the stairs. “No PDA, we talked about this.”

Eddie turned light red and covered his face with a laugh as Buck threw their captain an apologetic look. “Sorry, Cap!”

* * *

Later that night, Christopher had pushed his book away with a frown. Eddie watched him, his brows coming together in a frown.

“What’s wrong, bud?”

“I don’t get it,” he pouted.

“Do you want some help?” Christopher nodded after a moment.

“I got it,” Buck offered.

“Babe, you don’t know math either,” Eddie teased, sitting next to Christopher and opening the book again.

“Rude,” he frowned turning back to the food on the stove.

Christopher started explaining the instructions, and Eddie nodded. He looked up at Buck and smiled a little. They’d been dating a few months so this wasn’t exactly a new sight. But Eddie swears, no matter how many times it happens, he’ll never fully believe that it’s actually happening. His best friend and love of his life doing something so spectacularly normal, in _his_ house, _his_ kitchen. With him. The way Buck had offered to help Christopher with his homework, something he’d told Eddie that he hated doing as a kid. The way he’d offered to cook dinner for the three of them, the way that he always tried to include Christopher (not that they hadn’t gone on dates without him). It was all so…domestic and sweet and Eddie loved it. He loved _him_.

“Daaad,” Christopher whined next to him. Buck caught his gaze for a moment with a worried expression.

“Sorry, mijo, I got distracted.” He saw the corner of Buck’s mouth twitch up in a smile.

“Well, maybe, if you weren’t staring at Buck-“

“Do you want my help or not?” Eddie said with a wide smile, trying to push down the blush that was creeping up his face.

“I do,” Chris conceded.

Eddie glanced over at Buck again and saw how much his smile had widened.

* * *

Christopher had gone to bed by now, and Eddie was leaning against the counter, a beer in hand as he watched Buck. He’d offered to help with the dishes but Buck had quickly shut him down.  
  
“Just let me deal with it, you need a break more than I do.”

“Buck-“

“I’m not asking, Eds.”

So here he was, feeling a little guilty. He started to say something but Buck spoke first.

“Let’s get married.”

Eddie almost choked on his drink, putting the bottle down next to him. “ _What_?”

Buck shifted and ran his hands over his thighs and Eddie could see how they shook. “Well… you know… I mean- God, uh, I meant to do this more romantically.” He stepped closer. “I love you, Eddie, and we’ve been dating for a while and I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring it on you like-“

“Hey, babe?”

He shifted and met Eddie’s gaze. “Yeah?” His voice was quiet and anxious.

“I would love to marry you.”

He broke into a grin and Eddie could almost see the tension leave his posture. “Really?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded and laughed a little, “god, _yes_ , I want to marry you.”

Buck grinned and pulled Eddie into a kiss. “I actually- um, I’ve got a ring… give me a minute.” Buck went into the bedroom and Eddie heard him rifling through his duffel bag. Eddie just waited, grinning wildly. “Here,” Buck said when he came back, opening the box. It was a simple ring with three letters engraved on the inside.

Eddie felt his heart swell.

“It’s perfect,” Eddie said, looking up at his boyfriend- no, _fiancé_. “I can’t wait to be Eddie Diaz-Buckley.”

Buck bit his lip and smiled widely as he kissed him again. “Me either.”

* * *

[My Tumblr :)](https://fix-the-skies.tumblr.com/ask)

**Author's Note:**

> this ended being shorter than I thought but there might be a part two coming soon so we'll see ;)


End file.
